Fêtes en solitaires
by Atsumori
Summary: Mon tout premier one-shot. Il met en scène Naruto et Hinata, dans un chalet perdu en forêt pendant les périodes de fêtes de fin d'année pour éviter une éventuelle attaque de l'akatsuki.


**ONE SHOT :** _Fêtes en solitaires._

C'était un jour comme les autres qui se levait sur Konoha. Et comme tous les jours, un jeune garçon se levait, les cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux à demi-fermés. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, et il ne fut pas de meilleure humeur quand il s'aperçut que son frigo était vide.

- Zut ! Dit-il. Je saurais à quoi consacrer ma journée aujourd'hui...Mais j'avais prévu de m'entrainer... Tant pis.

Il venait de finir de s'habiller quand la sonette retentit.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Cria-t-il, en espérant qu'on l'ai entendu derrière la porte.

Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, il découvrit alors une très jolie fille aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux nacrés avec un air très gêné.

- Désolée Naruto, lui dit-elle. Il est un peu tôt... mais Tsunade-sama nous a demandé dans son bureau et m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Lui lança le dénommé Naruto. Nous devrions y aller vite, la vieille n'a pas beaucoup de patience...

- Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, lui répondit la jeune fille. L'hokage est une personne très respectable, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Je le sais bien, Hinata, mais j'aime bien la charrier, ajouta-t-il.

Ils ne dirent plus rien du trajet, qui ne dura pas plus de 10 minutes. Hinata semblait être très intimidée en la présence de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Une fois arrivés dans l'établissement où se situait le bureau de leur hokage, Naruto frappa à la porte sans, pour une fois, la défoncer. L'hokage était surmenée, et semblait fatiguée.

- Ah, Naruto ! Lui dit-elle. J'ai envoyé Hinata pour aller te chercher !

- Hinata s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et à s'en aller.

- Hinata ! J'ai besoin de toi, ne pars pas !

- Vous avez aussi besoin de moi, hokage-sama ? Demanda Hinata.

- Oui, j'ai une « mission » à vous confier à tous les deux, ajouta l'hokage

- Chouette, une mission ! Répéta Naruto.

- Oui, comme tu dis, s'indigna l'hokage devant un Naruto plus qu'exité. Ecoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est très important. Tu ne dois pas être sans savoir que l'Akatsuki te recherche, Naruto. Aussi, en restant à Konoha, tu mets le village en danger. Connaissant l'Akatsuki, ils adoreraient détruire le village pour te retrouver - surtout quand les fêtes de Noël et le nouvel an arrivent. J'ai donc pensé t'éloigner du village pendant quelques temps. Mais tu es tellement imprévisible que je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser partir seul. C'est là que tu interviens, Hinata. Serais-tu d'accord de « garder », en quelques sortes Naruto ?

- Eh bien, je pensais passer Noël et le nouvel an en compagnie de ma famille... répondit celle-ci. Mais c'est mon devoir de ninja d'effectuer des missions... J'accepte volontiers, Tsunade-sama !

- Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante, remercia Tsunade. Par contre, je mets ta vie en danger en te demandant de surveiller Naruto. Un membre de l'Akatsuki peut surgir n'importe quand et vous ne pourriez pas faire grand chose...

- Pas de problème, nous serons très prudent et nous nous montrerons très discret, assura Hinata.

- Je te fais confiance, Hinata! Mais... en ce qui concerce Naruto et sa discrétion légendaire... méfie-toi, conseilla Tsunade. Bien, vous partirez dans la journée, quand vous serez prêts. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fête. Oh ! J'allais oublier le plus important, vous allez aller dans une maison de campagne qui se trouve perdue dans la forêt. Il y a assez de nourriture pour vous deux – enfin, j'espère que Naruto ne se goinfrera pas pour les fêtes – et vous pourrez toujours chasser.

- D'accord ! Crièrent en choeur Naruto et Hinata.

Les deux jeunes allaient refermer la porte, quand ils entendirent Tsunade leur rappeler:

- Et n'oubliez pas ! DIS-CRE-TION !

Ils sortirent ensemble du batiment, puis Naruto se tourna vers Hinata.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il, je suis désolé de t'emmener là-dedans... Mais comme je suis trop dangereux...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hinata, ça ne me dérange absolument pas...

Naruto crut apercevoir des larmes couler des yeux d'Hinata, mais elle s'était déjà tournée et elle partait, elle serrait les poings.

Il rentra chez lui, en pensant toujours à Hinata. Pourquoi s'était-elle tournée et était-elle partie si vite ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air triste ? Tout ceci était étrange, mais... Naruto ne pouvait que la remercier de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans cette mission, qui était, il devait l'avouer, fort dangeureuse. Une idée lui vint, d'un seul coup. Il devrait acheter des provisions pour partir en « mission », et, c'était décidé, il lui achèterai un cadeau. Une fois ses provisions achetées, il entreprit de trouver un cadeau, il pensait que ça ne lui prendrait pas plus de 5 minutes, mais ça se révéla par la suite, bien plus dur que ce qu'il imaginait. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien aimer Hinata ? Ca tombait mal, il devait partir au plus vite, et il avait fixé la date à 8h devant la porte du village.. Il était déjà 5 heures et il n'avait encore rien préparé. Fort heureusement pour lui, il tomba sur Sakura.

- Salut Naruto! Lui dit-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Salut Saku' ! Eh bien, on peut dire que tu tombes bien. En fait, Tsunade m'a dit de partir du village quelques temps pour que l'Akatsuki ne me trouve pas. Et Hinata a été chargée de me surveiller pour ne pas que je fasse de choses inconsidérées. Et je voudrais la remercier de passer son Noël en ma compagnie, au lieu de le fêter avec toute sa famille..

- Donc tu lui cherches un cadeau ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Parfaitement, approuva celui-ci. Mais ça c'est révélé bien plus dur que ce que je ne pensais. Et je dois être devant les portes du village, prêt, à partir à 8heures !

- En effet, c'est problématique, avoua Sakura. Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite.

- Merci mille fois, Sakura ! La remercia Naruto.

- Pas de quoi ! Alors, les filles aiment beaucoup les choses comme le parfum, des bijoux... Hmmm.. Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un collier !

- Bonne idée ! Approuva Naruto. Finalement, ça ne m'aura pas pris des heures !

Son choix s'était posé sur un collier en argent, avec un pendentif en forme de coeur, lui aussi en argent. Normalement, ce collier était vendu avec un autre collier, mais Naruto du insister pour n'acheter que celui-ci. Quand 8 heures sonna, Les deux compagnons étaient devant les portes du village. L'hiver allait arriver, il faisait donc nuit noire et très froid.

- Bonsoir, lui lança énergiquement Hinata. Pas trop froid ? Bon, l'auberge où on doit aller se trouve à 1 journée de marche...

- D'accord. Dépêchons nous, plus vite nous irons, plus vite on sera au chaud !

- Tu as raison. Allons-y !

Et leur route commença. Ils durent affronter le vend, la pluie, le sommeil, puis, ils arrivèrent à destination. Une charmante petite maison bien entretenue et vraiment idéale pour ceux qui veulent se cacher. L'intérieur était vraiment bien décoré, c'était à la pointe de la mode. Evidemment, il n'y avait ni téléphone, ni ordinateur, mais Naruto n'était pas tout seul, il n'allait donc pas manquer de compagnie.

- C'est charmant ici ! lança Hinata.

- Tu as tout à fait raison! Répondit Naruto quand il découvrit le garde-manger.

Au niveau des chambres, il y en avait une, qui, de toute évidence, était faite pour une fille, et une autre qui était mixte. Ils y installèrent leurs affaires, en songeant qu'ils allaient devoir rester ici un petit bout de temps. Ils allumèrent un feu, et se firent à manger. Hinata avait les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait penser à autre chose.

- Ca va ? Dit Naruto. Si c'est de ma faute, dis le moi ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'emmener ici, et te faire passer un Noël sans ta famille!

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Hinata venait de prendre la même expression de l'autre matin, quand elle avait commencé à pleurer et qu'elle était partie.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas! Bégaya-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

- Mais alors... de qui... ?

- C'est... heu... laisse tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

Elle partit en trombe se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais quelle mouche la piquait ? A chaque fois qu'il lui posait cette question, elle réagissait comme ça. Et qui avait bien pu lui faire du mal ? Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il débarassa la table, lava et rangea la vaisselle. Avant d'aller se coucher, il se rendit derrière la porte d'Hinata, il hésita, mais ne toqua pas à la porte. Il se contenta d'écouter les bruits qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Au moment même où il colla son oreille à la porte, il entendit un sanglot que poussait Hinata. A l'évidence, elle devait être désespérée... La nuit de Naruto fut agitée, bien qu'il eût marché pendant des heures la nuit dernière, il de trouva pas le sommeil. L'histoire d'Hinata le tracassait. Il finit pas se dire qu'il serait gentil avec et elle et il espérait qu'elle consentirait à lui donner la raison de son chagrin. Malheureusement, celle-ci restait constamment enfermée dans sa chambre, et Naruto ne trouva aucun moyen pour qu'elle en sorte.

- Hinata, sors de ta chambre. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne manges plus...

- Je... snif... Je n'ai...pas faim... snif... laisse moi... snif... tranquille.

- Hinata, insista Naruto. Je me sens déjà assez coupable que tu sois bloquée ici avec moi, mais là, j'ai carrément l'impression que tu me détestes !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Naruto, d'un geste instinctif, eut le réflex de ne pas se la prendre dans la figure, et Hinata se précipita vers lui et se jetta dans ses bras.

- Désolée, lui dit-elle. Je ne te déteste pas...

- Mais alors, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Naruto, que la rapidité d'Hinata pour se jetter dans ses bras, l'avait laissé perplexe.

- Eh bien, mon père m'a viré de chez moi. Articula-t-elle pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Il m'a considéré comme trop faible et il m'a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille.

- Mais tu n'es pas faible ! Et puis, où loge-tu, en attendant ?

- Je voulais demander à une de mes amies, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et puis, je passerais Noël toute seule! Mes amis ne m'invitent pas, ils disent que je suis trop rabat-joie...

- Ecoute, pour cette année, tu as accepté de venir ici.. Donc, tu passeras Noël avec moi. Répondit Naruto. Et pour un logement, je veux bien t'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu en trouve un – Evidemment, il faudra que je nettoie un peu avant... -.

- Oh... Merci Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur Naruto, ce qui le fit rougir, bien qu'il ne compris pas pourquoi. Elle leva la tête, et, le voyant gêné, elle le lacha.

- Oh... heu.. Désolée. Dit-elle, en tournant la tête à son tour, l'air gêné.

- Pas de problème. Bon, tu viens manger ? J'ai préparé le repas.

- D'accord! Affirma une Hinata affamée.

Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hinata repris trois fois des ramens qu'avait préparé Naruto. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le félicite de sa cuisine car il ne savait principalement que faire des ramens. Ensuite, il débarassèrent la table, Hinata faisait la vaisselle tandis que Naruto l'essuyait et la rangeait. Il faisaient une bonne équipe tous les deux. Puis, comme il ne se faisait pas trop tard, nos deux amis jouèrent aux cartes.

- As contre valet ! J'ai encore gagné ! s'écria Hinata.

- Tssss, je suis presque sûr que tu triches, répondit Naruto.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Moi, par contre, je sais que tu triches, je l'ai vu avec mon byakugan. Qu'est ce que tu caches dans tes manches ?

- Oups... Grillé!

Hinata se rua sur Naruto pour lui faire « la sentence des chatouilles », il était tordu de rire par terre.

- OK, OK! Tu as gagné, répondit celui-ci. Mais toi, tu as sûrement dû voir mes cartes avec ton byakugan, c'était facile de me battre.

Hinata laissa échapper un « Grillée... », et les rôles furent inversés. C'était Naruto qui chatouillait Hinata et elle, qui se tordait de rire.

- OK, c'est bon ! On est quitte. Mais arrête, je sens que je vais exploser de rire!

Il rangèrent le jeu de cartes qui s'était répandu un peu partout par terre puisqu'Hinata avait gesticulé comme un asticot. Ils étaient à quatre pattes quand leurs mains se touchèrent, en voulant récupérer la même carte. Ils rougirent tout les deux, bien que Naruto un peu moins qu'Hinata.

- Vas-y ramasse là, dit Naruto, je vais chercher la boîte.

- Non, je t'en prie, lui répondit-elle.

S'en suivit une série de « Non, je n'en ferai rien. » ou encore « Après toi. ». Résultat, il leur fallu une demi heure pour ramasser un jeu de cartes. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Hinata.

- A toi aussi, Naruto.

Tous deux étaient aux anges quand ils s'endormirent. « Vivement demain ! », pensaient-ils.

Ils se réveillèrent ce matin-là dans une atmosphère très douce. Hinata était déjà levée depuis bien longtemps déjà lorsque Naruto descendit à son tour.

- Salut, Hinata. Bien dormi ? Dit Naruto en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Génial, répondit-elle, en rougissant un peu. Tu as vu ce beau soleil ?

- Oui, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Malheureusement, non. On ne peut pas sortir, pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer. J'imagine que faire bronzette sur la terasse se remarquera autant – D'autant qu'en plein hiver, il fait relativement froid -.

- Hmmm... J'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

- Je pense aussi.. On ne va tout de même pas jouer aux cartes tout le temps ?!

- Je crains que si...

Un horrible bruit se fit soudain entendre et Hinata activa immédiatement son byakugan. Elle était sur ses gardes et scrutait partour autour d'eux.

- Fausse alerte, rigola Naruto. Ce n'est que mon ventre!

Hinata avait complètement oublié que Naruto n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir. Elle ria, elle aussi. Ils entrèrent dans une crise de fou rire sans précédent. Ca dura bien 10 bonne minutes. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, et ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration.

Les journées passaient et nos deux amis s'ennuyaient à mourir. Ils jouaient aux jeux de sociétés qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans la maison de campagne, mais ils commençaient à s'en lasser.

- Le pire, c'est qu'on soit tous seuls, dit Hinata. Il aurait fallu qu'on soit plusieurs! Ca aurait plus amusant. « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » rajouta-t-elle.

- Oui... Sakura-chan commence à me manquer... s'attrista Naruto.

- ... Tu l'aimes ? Demanda timidement Hinata. Heu.. Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas... Je suis trop indiscrète !

- T'inquiètes. Je l'aime comme si c'était ma soeur. Elle me soutient depuis tellement longtemps, je lui doit beaucoup. Il est vrai qu'avant, je l'aimais, mais j'ai compris depuis peu que ce n'était plus le cas.

- D'accord, dit Hinata, en songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être une chance.

Mais elle était tellement pessimiste qu'elle se dit bientôt que c'était impossible, que jamais Naruto ne pourrait l'aimer.

- Et toi... quelqu'un du village te manque en particulier ?

- ... Non, je le porte dans mon coeur.

- Tu es amoureuse ?! De qui, de qui ?! S'emporta Naruto.

- Ce qu'il pouvait être bête ! Tout le monde au village, avait remarqué cette petite timide qui rougissait toujours en voyant ce grand blond qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Eh bien... commença-t-elle. Je pensais... que tu le savais.

- Non...

- ... Tant mieux, murmura-t-elle.

Naruto se leva, fit les cent pas en se grattant la tête et s'arrêtant parfois. Hinata riait aux éclats de le voir – pour une fois – réfléchir. Le regard de Naruto s'arrêta net devant le calendrier.

- HEIN ?! On est le 24 ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non ? Je ne me rendais pas compte ! Il y a un sapin dans cette maison ?

- Je crois en avoir vu un dans le placard, là-bas.

Il y avait en effet un sapin dans ce placard. Ils le montèrent, le décorèrent, mais ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour positionner la grande étoile au sommet du sapin.

- Zut, vociféra Naruto. On aurait du la mettre d'abord en haut au lieu de monter le sapin tout de suite.

- Tu as raison.

- Et si je te portais ? On pourrait sans difficulté la mettre! Naruto, tu es un génie. S'emporta-t-il avec modestie.

- Je suis bien trop lourde, si je tombe je t'écraserai!

- Ne parle pas de toi comme un éléphant alors que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Mais... répliqua-t-elle.

Naruto ne l'avait pas écoutée, il avait commencé à la porter et à la mettre sur ses épaules.

- Naruto ! Ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

- Hm, hm. Dépêche-toi de mettre l'étoile.

Elle positionna l'étoile bien comme il faut, mais Naruto fut déséquilibré et ils s'effondrèrent.

- Arg, désolé, dit Naruto en se frottant la tête. Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

Naruto avait amorti la chute d'Hinata, qui elle, s'était retrouvée la tête sur son torse. Elle devint cramoisie, se releva et partie en vitesse dans sa chambre. Naruto, sans comprendre pourquoi elle était partie, se rendit machinalement devant sa porte.

- Y'a un problème ?

- Non, la voix d'Hinata derrière la porte. J'ai... Je me souviens d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose, désolée, s'excusa Hinata.

Il repartit contempler le sapin et se souvint qu'il avait un cadeau pour Hinata. Il le posa au pied du sapin en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ça lui fasse plaisir. Hinata redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, avec elle aussi un cadeau. Elle tomba sur le cadeau que lui avait fait Naruto.

« Il va m'offrir un cadeau ? Pensa-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il m'aurait oubliée... C'est génial ! »

Et c'est une Hinata joyeuse qui rentra dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Noël.

- Tu as un problème ? J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi joyeuse... dit Naruto.

- ...C'est gentil... Parce que d'habitude je suis pas joyeuse ?! Répliqua Hinata dont le sourire s'était évaporé d'un seul coup.

- Bah... Quand tu es avec moi, tu as toujours l'air gêné... Tiens, c'est la première fois que je m'en rend compte...

- Je crois que son problème est encore plus grave que ce que je ne croyais, marmonna Hinata.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien ! Bon, on le fait ce repas ?

Dès que la viande eu finit de mariner pendant 2 heures, les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'habiller et se mirent à table.

- Ouah, Hinata ! Tu es resplendissante! Dit Naruto, véritablement ébloui par la tenue d'Hinata mise sur son 31.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils mangèrent, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Hinata était devenue bien plus à l'aise avec Naruto ! Puis vint le moment tant attendu: l'ouverture des cadeaux !

- Oh, tu m'as fait un cadeau ? Remarqua Naruto, il ne fallait pas !

- Mais enfin, c'est Noël, voyons ! Et puis, tu m'en a offert un, donc, c'est logique que je t'en fasse un aussi !

- ... C'est vrai ! A l'assaut du cadeau ! S'enthousiasma Naruto.

Hinata sourit, elle se demandait si le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Naruto allait lui plaire, du côté de Naruto, s'était pareil, mais pour Hinata, le simple fait qu'il ai pensé à lui faire un cadeau lui suffisait amplement, mais, par politesse, elle l'ouvrit.

- Woaw ! C'est drôlement joli ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant le collier et le pendentif de coeur en argent.

- Oh, dit Naruto en passant un bras derrière sa tête, j'avais peur que cela ne te plaise pas !

- Au contraire ! C'est génial ! Je l'adore ! Merci beaucoup !

Naruto était soulagé, il avait pensé que ça ne lui plairait pas. Mais, il ne vallait mieux pas mettre en doute les paroles de Sakura. Il ouvrit à son tour son paquet. Il y découvrit, comme Hinata, un chaîne en argent, à la différence que le pendentif n'était pas un coeur, mais une flèche !

- Merci Hinata! Il est super beau ! La remercia Naruto. Il me dit quelque chose...

- Je ne sais plus où je l'ai acheté, mais le vendeur a dit que normalement, un autre pendentif étais vendu avec...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, l'autre pendentif, c'est celui que tu as.

- Quelle coïncidence ! S'enquit Hinata. Les colliers se complètent ! C'est comme si toi et moi, on ne faisait qu'un.

Hinata n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait dit, et se traita de tous les noms pour avoir dit un chose pareille, devant Naruto en plus. Mais cet imbécile lui répondit simplement:

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Comme il se faisait tard, les deux amis, débarassèrent la table et décidèrent de se mettre au lit.

- Bon, à demain, Hinata ! Joyeux noël ! Dit Naruto avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Joyeux noël à toi !

Il s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Hinata se leva presque en même temps que Naruto, le fait de se coucher tard l'avait fatiguée.

- Hinata ! Tu pourrais m'accrocher ce collier s'il te plait ? Demanda Naruto.

C'était le collier qu'elle lui avait offert, hier soir.

- Pas de problème, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude d'en mettre à ce que je vois ! Dit Hinata.

- Non, en effet. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, mais ne me dit surtout pas bonjour ! S'exclama Hinata, pour taquiner Naruto.

- Oh, désolé Hinata ! B'jour.

Il lui fit la bise, comme tous les matins, sauf que la différence, s'était que leurs colliers s'était accrochés.

- Attend, je vais arranger ça. La rassura Naruto.

Mais Naruto, fit le contraire, et ce fut encore pire, il était complètement accrochés et il ne pouvait pas décrocher leurs colliers.

- Fais moi penser de ne plus te faire confiance à ce niveau là... S'éxaspéra Hinata.

- Désolé...

Après beaucoup de patience, ils finirent par se décrocher l'un de l'autre. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il étaient toujours collés, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus attachés. Mais sur le coup, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Ce fut Hinata qui réagit la première;

- Ah, pardon, désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle. J'étais tellement bien collée à toi que je suis restée là. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

- Idem pour moi, répondit Naruto.

Ils eurent tous les deux une sensation de gêne qui imposa un léger froid dans la matinée.

Puis, les journées passaient vite, si vite, que nos deux amis ne les voyaient pas passer. Vint le réveillon du premier de l'An. Comme pour Noël, ils avaient préparé un copieux repas, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Minuit sonna.

- BONNE ANNEE! S'écrièrent en choeur Naruto et Hinata.

- Meilleurs voeux, bonne santé ! Ajouta Hinata en faisant une bise à Naruto.

- Oui, à toi aussi, meilleurs voeux, et tout le tralala... Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à passer le réveillon du premier de l'An avec quelqu'un, dit-il en passant un bras derrière sa tête.

- Pas de problème, répondit Hinata.

Puis Naruto tira une drôle de tête, car, tout en effectuant son geste, il avait levé la tête. Et devinez ce qu'il vit. Un branche de gui.

- Hinata ?

- Oui, répondit Hinata, presque inquiète par la tête que tirait Naruto.

- Quand deux personnes, un homme et une femme, sont sous une branche de gui le jour de l'An, tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie déjà ?

- Bien sur ! Quand deux personnes se retrouvent sous le gui, elle s'embrassent, c'est la tradition. Ainsi, un baiser échangé sous le gui par un couple d'amoureux est interprété comme une promesse de mariage, tout en se voulant un présage de bonheur et de longue vie. C'est si romantique ! Expliqua calmement Hinata. Pourquoi cette question, Naruto ?

Naruto, ne lui répondant pas, elle dirigea son regard vers le plafond comme Naruto. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait sous une branche de gui avec Naruto ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ? C'était son plus beau rêve, après que Naruto lui avoue qu'il l'aime depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois. Même si il l'embrasserai juste pour la tradition, mais il l'embrasserai quand même ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne s'évanouit même pas, tellement étonnée de sa situation. Puis Naruto, la regarda.

- La tradition est la tradition. Dit-il. Tu es prête ? Ajouta-t-il tout en commençant à la faire se rapprocher de lui.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa. Hinata passa ses bras derrière la nuque à Naruto qui celui-ci, souleva Hinata du sol pendant quelques secondes. Ce baiser leurs donna l'impression que la terre s'arrêtait pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il s'arrêtèrent, et se séparèrent. Et pour tous les deux, ils auraient aimé rester comme ça encore longtemps, mais ne connaissant pas les sentiments de l'autre, ils ne dirent rien.

Hinata avait été étonnée que Naruto l'embrasse de cette façon, elle pensait justement qu'il allait l'embrasser comme ça, un bref instant, sur le coin des lèvres parce qu'il ne l'aimait seulement par amitié. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Naruto prit la parole:

- Tu sais, je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, mais... je crois être tombé amoureux de toi. C'est depuis qu'on est ensemble ici que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que tu étais aussi gentille, attentionnée, et aussi... jolie.

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, Hinata l'avait écouté avec grande attention. Tout à l'heure, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, maintenant, elle n'en croyait plus ses oreilles ! Naruto pensait qu'elle lui dirai si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle serait réciproques ou non, mais elle ne répondait rien... Il envisagea le pire.

- Tu sais, si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave. L'amour ne se contrôle pas !

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois-ci, c'était Naruto qui était étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu' Hinata allait l'embrasser de son plein gré. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, et ce fut au tour de Naruto d'avoir le souffle coupé et d'Hinata de parler:

- Tu sais, je t'ai trouvé très fort, et je ne cessai pas de m'entraîner pour te prouver que je ne suis pas faible, que je peux être aussi forte que toi, lui avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Voilà... Je.. Je t'aime...

Puis, une éternité passa, Hinata et Naruto se fixaient du regard, et ils se prirent dans les bras. Ils se lâchèrent, partirent en direction de leur chambre, se souhaitèrent une dernière fois une bonne année par un baiser plein d'amour. Mais ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil. Leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur l'autre.

- Aïe !

- Hinata ?

- Ah! Naruto, tu étais là ?

- Ou allais-tu ? La questionna Naruto.

- Eh bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc, je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrai venir avec toi... dit-elle en se tripotant les doigts, comme à son habitude pour dire qu'elle était gênée.

- Tu rigoles ? Répondit celui-ci. J'allais faire exactement la même chose, tu peux venir si tu veux!

- Merci, le remarcia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils passèrent leur nuit du 31 décembre au 1er Janvier à s'embrasser et à se caliner tendrement.

Puis, vient enfin le moment de partir.

- Ca y est ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Je pensais qu'on allait rester ici encore plusieurs mois ! Se plaignit Naruto.

- Oui, enfin nous partons ! J'ai hâte de retourner au village.

- Moi aussi ! Enfin, pas pour le ménage que j'ai à faire avant que tu n'arrives chez moi pour t'installer.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je t'aiderai si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Naruto, en serrant fort Hinata ce qui la fit rougir. Allez, partons !

- Oui! Aprouva Hinata en regardant le chalet où il avait séjourné pendant quelques jours et en songeant aux bons moments qu'elle y avait passé.

Elle éprouva un petit remord qui disparut aussitôt quand Naruto l'appela, elle le rejoignit et ils rentrèrent à Konoha, main dans la main en cette heureuse et nouvelle année.

FIN


End file.
